Encuentro casual
by Luna Solitaria
Summary: Una fría noche de invierno Jenrya sale a caminar para despejar su mente. Sin embargo, el destino le tiene reservado otro tipo de distracción. One shot. Jenrya/Ruki.


**Nota:** Se usan los nombres japoneses, fundamentalmente Jenrya en lugar de Henry, Ruki en lugar de Rika y Suichon en lugar de Suzie.

**Nota II:** No shippeo habitualmente el Jenrya/Ruki, pero siempre hubo algo de ellos dos juntos que me llamó la atención. Quizá por ser ambos de alguna forma la antítesis de Takato, no lo sé. Jamás leí nada sobre ellos tampoco, así que esto es algo así como un experimento que hace años tengo en mente y recién ayer se pudo realizar. Hope you like it! (And review it! :P)

* * *

**Encuentro casual.**

No era una noche apacible para salir a caminar; el frío aire que reinaba en la noche de Tokyo le helaba los huesos a los pocos y valientes transeúntes. Pero la inclemencia del clima resultaba conveniente para Jenrya Lee: el ambiente gélido despertaba sus sentidos y el ligero dolor de sus pies congelados le recordaba que, al menos, estaba vivo. Era la forma perfecta de huir de los ceros y unos, del insulso calor de las máquinas.

No estaba feliz. No era feliz. Pero aún así, aquello no le afectaba demasiado. Se había acostumbrado a llevar sobre sus hombros esa perpetua melancolía. Cualquiera creería que la partida de sus compañeros digitales, diez años antes, afectaría más al sensible Takato o a la pequeña Shiuchon. Sin embargo, sus lágrimas se habían extinguido relativamente rápido, o más bien, transformado en una energía extra que les daba impulso día a día. Él fantaseaba con su próxima boda con Juri y ella soñaba con la larga carrera de médica que estaba a punto de emprender.

Y no era envidia lo que sentía. Era, en cambio, un vacío que se hacía más profundo cada vez. Sus estudios de programación y redes le demostraban diariamente que una conexión entre el mundo digital y físico se hacía más improbable con el tiempo.

Divisó el Océano Pacífico al fin. Las luces de la ciudad se reflejaban trémulas en el agua y eclipsaban a la débil luna llena que se alzaba en el cielo negro. Suspiró y un vapor blanco escapó de su boca. Colocó las manos en los bolsillos y aceleró el paso. Deseaba contemplar el horizonte un rato y luego regresar rápidamente a su apartamento, beber algo caliente y dormir todo el día siguiente.

Comprobó que había varios seres solitarios emulando su situación y se sintió, paradójicamente, acompañado. ¡Cuanta gente ermitaña había en el mundo! ¿Les dolía esa vida o la adoraban? ¿La habrían elegido, o las circunstancias de la vida las habrían llevado a ella? Pensó para sí que afortunadamente él había tenido la posibilidad de escoger y el sabor de la soledad, por tanto, le resultaba más dulce que amargo. No obstante, había días duros. Como ese.

Al fin llegó. Reposó sus brazos sobre el pequeño muro que lo separaba de la inmensidad y contempló la oscuridad más profunda en el agua y en el cielo, y la luminosidad más centelleante en los cientos de edificios aledaños. Pasó así un minuto, o quizá dos. Oía pasos, escasos, que iban y venían, de individuos como él o de parejas furtivas. Sin embargo, unas fuertes pisadas -de mujer, a juzgar por el sonido de los tacos- se detuvieron de repente a su lado.

Ignoró a la figura que se mantenía firme junto a él. Sería una transeúnte más, que quien sabe por qué motivo había decidido detenerse, y no tenía intenciones de ser un fisgón indiscreto.

No obstante, la figura se impacientó.

—Jenrya —dijo una voz familiar. No pudo distinguir de quién era durante unas milésimas de segundo, pero al fin, incluso antes de mirarle el rostro con detenimiento, la reconoció.

—¡Ruki! —exclamó, sorprendido. No se veían muy a menudo, vivían bastante lejos y además, con el paso de los años, uno empieza a distanciarse de los viejos amigos por los trajines de los diferentes caminos elegidos, aunque los sentimientos continúen intactos.

Ambos sonrieron, tristemente, porque esa era una noche triste para ambos.

Jenrya odiaba realizar esas preguntas tan vulgares y repetidas, de obvia respuesta, pero se vio obligado a hacerlo para romper el silencio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Necesitaba tomar aire.

—Yo igual.

Afortunadamente, ambos eran personas de pocas palabras. Ruki se colocó a su lado y procedieron a mirar el horizonte durante algunos minutos. Pero ahora, juntos.

Jenrya la miró de reojo unos instantes. Estaba hermosa. Era hermosa, pero el brillo de la luna, las luces de la ciudad y el aire fresco del océano, realzaban sus bellas facciones. Sin embargo, una ligera y casi imperceptible expresión de dolor la hizo menos bonita durante unos instantes.

—Terminamos con Ryo —dijo ella de repente, y él se sobresaltó, por lo estruendosa que sonó su voz en aquel mágico silencio y por el inesperado contenido de su frase.

Jenrya generalmente sabía qué pocas palabras enunciar en cualquier situación, menos, justamente, las amorosas.

—Lo siento — Creyó que no era de buena educación indagar más en el asunto, pero luego recordó que era su mejor amiga y que, al parecer, necesitaba hablar del tema—. ¿Qué sucedió?

Ella meditó un instante.

—No lo sé —Rió, mas era una risa casi sarcástica— No soporté más sus estupideces, supongo.

Jenrya no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Y él no soporto más las mías —agregó ella.

La seriedad volvió a apoderarse del ambiente. Jenrya comprendió que no debía indagar ya más. Que, en realidad, no había motivo alguno en la ruptura más que el desgaste de la relación. Solo consideró oportuno agregar un pensamiento que se le había pasado muchas veces por la mente al observar la dinámica de la antigua pareja.

—Supongo que es difícil mantener una relación en donde ambos tienen un temperamento tan fuerte. De hecho, creo que lo han hecho bastante bien.

—¡Tú siempre tan analítico! —rió ella y el aire se aflojó— Yo creo que es difícil mantener una relación en donde el elemento masculino es un idiota.

—¡Ruki! —exclamó Jenrya. La tristeza lo había ido abandonando.

Ambos rieron.

—Tú sabes que lo amo —dijo ella, y por algún motivo él sintió un ligero y repentino disgusto—. Pero a veces era difícil. Quería estar sola. Y él también. Nos agobiábamos mutuamente.

Jenrya no agregó nada, pero la entendía a la perfección. Él no se había aventurado jamás en relaciones largas, pero sospechaba que, de hacerlo, se encontraría con el mismo obstáculo. Ella lo sacó de su momentánea abstracción.

—¿Y a ti que te trae por aquí? ¿Acaso el serio y racional Jenrya está penando por una señorita? —le preguntó ella, observándolo interesada.

Él sonrió tristemente.

—No. Simplemente me siento solo.

Sin miramientos, Ruki lo tomó de la mano.

—Te entiendo —dijo—. A veces me pregunto si hay personas en el mundo que nacieron para estar solas.

—Y a veces me preguntó si soy una de ellas —respondió él.

Sus cuerpos se acercaron, casi como una reacción biológica para huir del frío y de la aflicción. Se fundieron en algo parecido un abrazo. El corazón de Jenrya se aceleró; sentía la presión que ejercían los abundantes pechos de ella sobre su torso.

—Quizá sería mejor ser cursis e ingenuos, así, como Takato —dijo Ruki.

Volvieron a reír. Y se juntaron aún más.

—A veces me encararía tenerlo más cerca —confesó Ruki, en un extraño ataque de sensibilidad, que igualmente era cada vez más habitual en ella—. Y a ti también. Los extraño.

—Lo sé. Tenemos que reunirnos más seguido.

—Takato está muy ocupado con los preparativos de la boda últimamente.

—¡Y nosotros aquí!

—Somos el arquetipo del patetismo, Jenrya.

—Pero ser patéticos juntos no está tan mal.

Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Ella se separó de él, pero no le soltó la mano.

—¡Vamos a tomar algo! —dijo, guiándolo hacia la esquina, en donde había un autoservicio abierto las veinticuatro horas—Yo invito, y tú pones tu apartamento, que está más cerca.

Jenrya aceptó sin vacilar. Su noche de penas profundas había resultado en una velada con una querida amiga y debía sentirse feliz. Igualmente, más que contento, se sentía inquieto y expectante. Había algo en el aire de esa noche que la hacía impredecible.

Compraron una botella de whisky sin decirse mucho. Luego, caminaron unas diez cuadras hacia el edificio en el que vivía Jenrya, charlando principalmente de sus conocidos: Shiuchon y sus estudios, el casamiento de Takato, y finalmente, la foto que Hirokazu había subido a Facebook dos días atrás, de Kenta vestido de mujer en alguna fiesta extraña.

Llegaron congelados. Ni bien abrió la puerta, él se apresuró a prender la estufa y ella a buscar dos vasos en la alacena. Al minuto ya estaban bebiendo plácidamente en el cómodo sofá azul de Jenrya.

Él aprovechó para contemplarla más detenidamente y con disimulo extendió su mirada a más allá de su rostro. Su cuerpo era igual de hermoso, repleto de hipnóticas curvas, y reparar en aquello acrecentó su inquietud.

Nunca la había mirado de esa forma. ¿Sería por el alcohol? ¿Por saberla por primera vez en mucho tiempo sin compromiso? ¿O acaso su condición de hombre esa noche se sentía más fuerte y dejaba a un lado al amigo racional y hasta un poco frío que siempre había sido?

Decidió entonces desviar la mirada y solo conversar, pero su capacidad de concentración mermaba cada vez más.

—¿Te pasa algo, Jenrya? —preguntó ella de repente.

Él la miró y se encontró con una mirada que no esperaba. Se sintió desnudo de repente, vulnerable. Sabía que ella era consciente de todo lo que se le había pasado por la mente. Ruki estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran de aquella forma.

—Estás mal, Jenrya.

Él no sabía qué contestar, ni a qué se refería exactamente ella.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó él, desconcertado. Se sentía incapaz de hilar cualquier frase. Quizá la responsable fuera aquella botella de whisky medio vacía sobre la mesa ratona.

—Te noto triste. Te he notado triste toda la noche.

Él no respondió. No sabía qué responder.

Ella debió volver a hablar.

—¡Pero qué estoy diciendo! Yo también estoy triste. ¡Si la vida es una perra!

Jenrya volvió a optar por el silencio. Ella bebió lo poco que quedaba en su vaso.

—No te lo he dicho, mi mamá se va a casar con ese viejo al final. ¡Argh, parece una niña caprichosa!

Él por fin decidió contestar, aliviado por haber dejado de ser el tema de conversación.

—¿Y te molesta?

—¡Por supuesto que me molesta! Ella ya está grande para bodas.

—Por lo que me has contado, él es un buen hombre y ambos se quieren mucho. Además, ya hace más de tres años que están juntos. Es solo formalizar su relación.

Ruki bufó.

—No has cambiado —comentó él.

—Tú sí.

—¿Yo sí? —preguntó, realmente sorprendido.

—Sí. Estás más guapo.

El nerviosismo se volvió a apoderar de Jenrya, y sintió que su corazón estuvo a punto de estallar cuando ella lo rodeó con sus brazos.

—No, no —sólo alcanzó a decir, apartándola cortésmente— No está bien.

—Sí lo está.

—Ryo es mi amigo.

—Hace meses ya que no estamos juntos.

—Tú eres mi amiga.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver?

—No quiero dar lugar a confusiones.

—No habrá lugar a confusiones —repuso, fríamente— Yo solo quiero olvidar todo por una noche.

—¿Olvidar qué? —inquirió él, solo para alargar la conversación, porque realmente sí comprendía lo que quería decir Ruki.

—Olvidar mis enojos, grandes o pequeños. Compartir la noche con alguien que esté como yo, para distraerme y no pasar frío, y que a la mañana siguiente me deje ir tranquila, sin insistir.

A Jenrya todo le parecía muy extraño, pero muy lógico a la vez. No había nada realmente malo o realmente reprobable en lo que ella le proponía y de hecho, sonaba coherente. Una noche y nada más, para aliviar las pesadumbres. Solamente pasar el tiempo con una querida amiga.

Y observándola hablar había empezado a notar sus labios, rojos carmesí, y el deseo de tenerlos sobre los suyos se hizo sentir por encima de cualquier otro pensamiento. Y la besó sin más, e incluso hasta la encontró desprevenida, pero ella al instante aceptó el beso e incorporó su lengua al juego.

Separó sus labios de los de ella solo para bajar hacia su fino y terso cuello, mientras ellas le quitaba vehementemente el abrigo negro que lo había protegido del intenso frío todo ese tiempo. Ya no era necesario.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, extasiados, a la vez que él acariciaba el largo cabello castaño de Ruki y ella lo obligaba a recostarse. Finalmente, se volvieron a separar para que Jenrya pudiera apoyar la cabeza en el apoyabrazos y ella pudiera acomodarse, sentándose sobre las caderas de él y enseguida inclinándose para besarlo de nuevo.

Jenrya sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Pero, antes de entregarse al éxtasis, no pudo evitar hablar.

—Más vale que esto realmente nos ayude a olvidar, Ruki Makino —dijo, un poco en broma, un poco en serio.

—Al menos no pasaremos frío.


End file.
